headhuntersholosuitefandomcom-20200215-history
Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers
| running time = 96 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $3,000,000 | gross revenue = $11,642,254 | preceded by = Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers | followed by = Halloween 6: The Curse of Michael Myers }} Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers is an American independent horror film of the slasher subgenre. It is the fifth installment in the original ''Halloween'' film series and directly follows the events chronicled in Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers. The movie was directed by Dominique Othenin-Girard with a screenplay written by Othenin-Girard, Michael Jacobs, and Shem Bitterman. It was produced by Trancas International Films and released theatrically in the United States on October 13th, 1989. Cast Appearances * Jamie Lloyd * Sam Loomis * Ben Meeker * Billy Hill * Charlie Bloch * Mike * Nick Ross * Rachel Carruthers * Samantha Thomas * Spitz * Tina Williams * Tom Farrah * The Shape, Michael Myers * The Man in Black * Darlene Carruthers * Eddy Grey * Max Hart * Max * Mountain man * Patsey West * Haddonfield Sheriff's Department * Humans * Birds :* Parrots * Dogs * Illinois :* Livingston County :* Haddonfield ::* 45 Lampkin Lane ::* Carruthers residence ::* Food Mart ::* Haddonfield Children's Clinic ::* Haddonfield Elementary School ::* Vincent Drug * Butcher knife * Knife * Mask * Pitchfork * Pumpkin * Scarecrow * Scythe * Scissors * 1967 Chevy Camaro * Bus * Police car * Clown * Deputy * Nurse * Partier * Pirate * Police officer * Princess * Sheriff * Sniper * Broken neck * Dead animals * Dreams * Gardener * Halloween * Nightmares * Premonition * Psychokinesis * Resurrection * Self sacrifice Notes & Trivia * Michael Myers was created by director & screenwriter John Carpenter and screenwriter/producer Debra Hill. * Halloween 5, Halloween: The Revenge of Michael Myers, and Halloween: The Revenge of Michael Myers (1989) all redirect to this page. * The tagline for this film is "Michael Lives, And This Time They're Ready!" * Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers was released on laserdisc by CBS Fox in 1990. It was released on VHS on September 29th, 1993. It was first released on DVD by Anchor Bay Entertainment on September 5th, 2000. * Filming for Halloween 5: The Revenge of Michael Myers began on May 1st, 1989 and concluded in June. * Karen Alston appears in archive footage from Halloween 4: The Return of Michael Myers only. * Actress Ellie Cornell previously auditioned for the lead role of Alice Johnson in A Nightmare on Elm Street 4: The Dream Master, but the part ultimately went to actress Lisa Wilcox. Body Count Note: This body count only includes victims presented in the films. It does not include victims presented in comic books or novelizations. Recommendations See also External Links * * * Halloween 5 at Wikipedia * * * * Halloween 5 at the Halloween Wiki * Halloween 5 at the Horror Film Wiki References